ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion (LeeHatake93)
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion ''(Abbreviated DBZ:TSR),'' is the third installment in LeeHatake's trilogy of Dragon Ball crossover games. It is the sequel to Budokai Resurreccion and Raging Storm, and is a crossover of Dragon Ball Z (and to an extent Dragon Ball GT), Naruto Shippuden and Bleach. It would be released for the Sony Playstation 3, PSP, Microsoft Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS Story After several years in the DBZ Universe, a few hours in the Bleach dimension, and three years in Naruto (Following the events of Raging Storm ''and ''Budokai Resurreccion), portals open up and merge the three dimensions into one. When this happens, the heroes team up again to stop the overwhelming adversity of villains from all three dimensions. Gameplay As hinted in the title, this game would implement gameplay elements from Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, and Bleach: Soul Resurreccion. The free battle combat would be based from Ultimate Tenkaichi, with a mix of Storm's ''support system and ''Raging Blast's team battle system. Quick-time event and giant character boss battles would also be included with elements of ''Ultimate Tenkaichi ''and ''Ultimate Ninja Storm. ''Transformations and fusions would be accessable at any time like in the Dragon Ball Z games, and Story Mode would be a mix of ''Ultimate Tenkaichi's ''free roam mode and ''Soul Resurreccion's ''battle system. Anime Coverage It would cover key points in each anime, as well as game exclusive arcs. Bleach: Arrancar Arc, Films Naruto: Hebi Formation- Kage Summit Arc, Film: The Lost Tower Dragon Ball Z: Buu Saga-Early GT Saga, Films: Tree of Might- Wrath of the Dragon Original Sagas: The Raging Storm Returns! (Naruto Shippuden Saga) The True Budokai Resurreccion! (Bleach Saga) Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion (Final Saga) Characters DBZ/GT Characters Goku (DBZ/Early GT) Gohan (DBZ/Ultimate) Goten Future Gohan Vegeta (DBZ/Majin/SSJ3) Kid Trunks Future Trunks Gotenks Gogeta Vegito Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu Piccolo Android 18 Tarble Bardock Pikkon Nail Frieza Mecha Frieza Cell Cooler Meta-Cooler Majin Buu Super Buu Kid Buu Super Janemba Turles Bojack Zangya Hatchiyack Broly (DBZ/SSJ3) Naruto Characters Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden/Sage) Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi/Taka) Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake (Adult/Young) Obito Uchiha Minato Namikaze Neji Hyuga Rock Lee Tenten Might Guy Shikamaru Nara Choji Akimichi Ino Yamanaka Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame Hinata Hyuga Jiraiya Tsunade Gaara Temari Kankuro Killer Bee Raikage- A Onoki Mei Terumi Kabuto Yakushi (Normal/Orochimaru Possessed) Orochimaru Jugo Karin Suigetsu Itachi Uchiha Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara Pain Konan Madara Uchiha (Tobi/Sharingan) Bleach Characters Ichigo Kurosaki (Visored Trained/Final Getsuga Tensho) Zangetsu (Old Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu) Hichigo Shirosaki (Hollow Ichigo/Fused with Zangetsu) Rukia Kuchiki Uryu Ishida Yasutora "Chad" Sado Orihime Inoue Renji Abarai Byakuya Kuchiki Kenpachi Zaraki Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Grimmjow Jaegerjaques Ulquiorra Cifer Nnoitora Gilga Szayelaporro Grantz Aaroniero Arruruerie Mayuri Kurotsuchi Pesche & Dondochakka (Two-in-one character) Yamamoto Kisuke Urahara Shinji Hirako Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Mashiro Kuna Love Aikawa Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Hachigen Ushōda Kensei Muguruma Sosuke Aizen Fusions Naroku Vegesuke Goruchigo Giants Great Apes Hirudegarn Janemba (1st Form) Susano'o (Itachi/Sasuke) Eight-Tailed Killer Bee Nine-Tailed Fox Menos Grande Easter Egg Characters Monkey D. Luffy Lars Alexandersson (Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 save file) King (Tekken 6 save file) Guest Character Cole MacGrath (PS3 only) Boss Battles TBA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by LeeHatake93